1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an inkjet recording head for recording by ejecting an ink from an ejection orifice to a recording medium disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-010080.
More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-010080 discloses an inkjet recording head having a support member made of ceramics or the like. The inkjet recording head is configured such that a support member supports an ejection element substrate including a substrate or a base material having an ejection energy generating element and an ink ejection orifice. A supply port for supplying a liquid to the ejection energy generating element is disposed in the substrate or the base material so as to penetrate through the substrate. In addition, the support member also has a through-hole. The support member and the substrate are bonded to each other so as to sandwich therebetween a filter member for filtering contaminants from ink. The ink passes through the filter when supplied from an ink cartridge to the supply port through a through-hole of the support member.
Meanwhile, a full line type inkjet recording head requires an elongated support member made of alumina or the like. In prior arts, there has been known an inkjet recording head having an elongated support member which is formed by laminating and integrating a plurality of plates so as not to impair the flatness of the surface of the support member on which the recording element substrate is to be disposed.
In the inkjet recording head disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-010080, the support member is bonded to the filter as a separate part with an adhesive, and there is concern that the manufacturing process for the inkjet recording head becomes complicated.
In addition, the full line type inkjet recording head may cause concern about the bonding strength between the filter and the support member because the constituent parts are increasingly affected by thermal expansion due to the large-size of the filter and the support member. Further, there is also concern that the manufacturing process becomes complicated because an additional process of bonding the support member to the filter is required.